


The Birth of Meiga Corona!

by EternalSailorDianamon



Series: Cosmic Meiga [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fast Friendship, Gender Ambiguous Character, In The Name of the Moon Speech, Japanese Honorifics, Magical Girls, Mahou Shoujo, Parody, Physical Disability, TV Tropes, jerkass protag, magical girl, shitty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSailorDianamon/pseuds/EternalSailorDianamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magical girls are generally wonderful people. Gima Chuuto, for all that her name sparkles, is not a good person- however, since she got chosen by something or other, we have to make do with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Meiga Corona!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hatoful Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165283) by Hatomoa/Moaking. 
  * Inspired by [Pretty Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165310) by Izumi Todo. 



> I think back when I wrote this, I may have had a binary gender in mind for Teko-Teko? But I never used pronouns, and Teko-chan can read as an enby? I think I'll leave it up to fanon interpretation.

#  _ Tick tock, tick tock. _

Chuuto sighed. She was sick in bed,  _ again _ . Almost anything she’d give to not be so bloody  _ weak _ . Sure, she was, academically speaking, almost a prodigy, and she was aware, on a surface level, that some might find her attractive, but time again and again she would wonder _why_ one might find such things attractive. Yes, she was thin, but did they not see how she struggled with even the most _simple_ of physical tasks? How there was barely any fat or muscle betwixt her skin and bones? How often she was absent?

_No, of course not_. Humans are _naïve_ , and _senseless_ , and prone to not realizing that appearances they idolize are often unhealthy. She wondered how others might react if they knew what…  occurred at her orphanage when she was there. Well, before everyone save Hikari and herself died. How…  ** tragic ** . In any case, Hikari-neesan was a teacher now, currently teaching her class at Myusagi Middle School. They were  _ happy _ now, _weren’t_ they? Well, happ _ier_? Koizumi Kazuko’s total lack of spine was amusing, when the narrative was viewed as a teacher being frightened of her own, sickly student, but, quite frankly, _annoying_ when the narrative was that of a young woman who could not admit her crush on a coworker, partially due to her own shyness, and partially due to the fact that said coworker was the elder sister of the student she was frightened of. Both narratives were valid, and that was one of the annoying things about Kazuko-sensei.

_Why_ could she not either give up or confess? Were either of those things _truly_ that hard? Chuuto doubted it. Chuuto doubted it very much. Chuuto doubted it very, very,  _ very _ much. In any case, it didn’t particularly matter, at the moment at least; it wasn’t as if there would be anything to cause them interacting outside of school.

It was then, as Chuuto was musing, that a crow hit the window. Now, that was quite odd, especially given that crows weren’t exactly common in Odaiba. Now, if it was a seagull, then it would be understandable, but a crow? Not really. Chuuto ignored it. The crow began hitting the window with pebbles. Chuuto continued to ignore it. The crow took a stick, and began to attempt to use it as a lever to open the window.

Chuuto sighed, and opened the window. It was quite heavy, at least for her, but she was aware that it was actually quite easy to open, provided one had any muscle power. (She didn’t.) The crow popped through the window, and Chuuto realized that the crow was, in fact,  not a normal crow. For one thing, normal crows didn’t wear a trio of amulets around their necks. Additionally, while normal crows _were_ quite smart, that intelligence was  not clearly displayed in their eyes, which were usually _not_ blood red.

And yet the crow had worn jewelry, and had bright red eyes that beamed with intelligence. As Chuuto was coming to realize that, the crow began to talk .  _ The crow began to  talk _ _._ “Greetings. My name is Teko-Teko, and I am a servant of the Lord of Sweets! I have arrived because I believe you may have potential to become a Meiga.”

“A… mega? A mega  _ what _ _?_ ”

“No, not a _mega_ \- a _ Meiga _ . The Meiga were an elite force of fighting witches, and I believe you may be capable of becoming one!” Teko-Teko pushed the blue amulet towards Chuuto, who picked it up, “So, will you?”

“I’m not entirely sure this isn’t simply a dream, or that I’m not hallucinating, but sure. Why the hell not. So, how do I become this ‘Meiga’ thingy?”

“You hold the amulet up and say ‘Cosmos, Open!’”

“Heh, here goes nothing,” started Chuuto, “Cosmos, Open!” and with a yell, black and blue and gray and white ribbons surrounded Chuuto, and her hair seemed to grow longer and become a significantly brighter shade of green, and she felt the odd compulsion to announce something, though what, exactly, she was unsure. “The crowns of the North and South, Meiga Corona!” Well, that explained  _ that _ .

“Yay! You’re Meiga Corona! I knew you could do it, um, _wait,_ I don’t know your human name?” Teko-Teko looked embarrassed, or at least so much as a crow could, at the realization of the faux paus.

“ _Gima_. Gima Chuuto. You can call me Chuuto, though, or Chuu-chan, _if_ you let me call you _Teko-chan_.”

“Well, Chuu-chan, feel free!”  _ I didn’t expect Teko-Teko to accept!  _

Chuuto-  _ no, Meiga Corona  _ looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were wider, and much, much brighter, and seemed to be a kaleidoscope of red and oranges, unlike her normal blood-red ones. If she focused, she noticed that her irises seemed to be stars, and that though they reflected outwards nothing, she could see still. Her now longer hair was the color the stems of plants in spring, unlike how it was naturally the color of too-wet grass in summer.

The upper part of Meiga Corona’s dress was patterned with a blue star atop a likewise blue double helix, while the lower part was a lovely mix of black and gray and white, and her stockings were wrought with stars on a dark teal background, and the blue strings of her slippers tied themselves about before connecting at the yellow star that connected them to the blue slippers.

“You’re lovely, Chuu-chan.”

“Yes,” said Chuuto, but her mind wasn’t entirely there. She thought she may have heard a cry, begging for help, or was it her imagination? “Teko-chan, I may be hearing things, but I think I hear someone calling for help.”

“That’s not nothing, Chuu-chan! Being Meiga Corona means that you can hear when people cry for help when they’re in danger from the Dreaming Empire! You have to follow that cry, Meiga Corona! I’ll fly along!”

And so Corona ran and jumped with energy she had never known as Chuuto, and rushed to get to the cry for help, with Teko-Teko flying behind. “Hey, Teko-chan?”

“Yes, Chuu-chan?”

“Who  _ are _ the Dreaming Empire, exactly?”

“Well, the Dreaming Empire come from another dimension. I am also from another dimension- the Realm of Sweets! But I don’t know what dimension the Dreaming Empire is from. What I  do know, however, is that the Dreaming Empire is bad! Like, really bad! They attacked the Realm of Sweets! The damage was so bad that the Lord of Sweets sent me here to recruit Meiga! Oh! It’s there!”

Indeed, “It” was. The aforementioned “It” seemed to be a beautiful woman, however, her face was…  _ wrong _ . The woman’s eyes were upside down, her nose on its side, and if one looked, they would see that she hadn’t a mouth. Also, her hair seemed to be viscera. That might be important to note. However, the fact that she was attacking  Hikari seemed to be _much_ ,  much more important to Chuuto.

And, in fit of comedy, she decided to imitate a sort of speech oft seen on the TV when Mahou Shoujo shows or Kamen Rider, or Super Sentai aired; an  In the Name of the Moon speech, as TV Tropes dubbed it. “ _ **Halt**_ , demon from the Empire of Dreams!” the demon halted and looked at the oddly dressed girl yelling at it, “Cease your torment of this fair woman! Don’t you know that teachers are one of the world’s most precious resources?” Chuuto was bullshitting her way through there; the world had many,  many resources more precious than teachers, but she couldn’t go revealing that Hikari was her sister, _could she_? Besides, its sounded like something someone from one of those shows might say, or something along those lines, “For committing this most awful crime, creature of nightmares, today you die!”

The demon seemed to consider this to be a threat, as it moved to attack. Thankfully, at least from the perspective of Chuuto and Teko-Teko, Chuu was able to dodge. While the demon seemed to be reorienting itself, Chuuto elected to ask Teko-Teko a question, “So, what attacks does this thing have, anyways?”

“The demon? I have no idea.”

“No, _not the demon-_ _ me _ .”

“What kind of Meiga _are_ you, Meiga Corona?!?! You’re supposed to already sense and be able to intuit your attacks!”

“Well, I  can’t .”

“Have you tried?”

“What do you mean, ‘ Have I tried? ’ of course I bloody tried! I-“ but, then she thought, and realized that _no_ , she  _ hadn’t _ . “Fine! I’ll give it a go!” Never before had she simply  _ done _ something- Chuuto was a creature of reason, and logic, and thinking before doing- she’d been mostly quiet but was willing to manipulate events for her to be most triumphant in the end, but everything was always carefully planned. Could she do it, simply _do_ something without thinking before hand?  _ Could _ she do it? Maybe…

“Celestial Crown!” the demon stared in shock- it was completely torn apart by the circle of stars flung by Meiga Corona.

“See? I knew you could do it, Corona!” Teko-Teko made loops in the air, and cawed happily. Chuuto was happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> It may seem to be unrelated to the work previously published in the series, but I promise- not only are they set in the same universe, the story- and characters- are more closely related than you'd think.


End file.
